As a result of the development of smart terminals and Internet applications, users can access various Internet applications using various application clients installed on terminals. In connection with the process by which a user accesses the various Internet applications, users are generally required to authenticate identities, register as members, engage in network transactions, or the like. According to some related art, an application server sends a verification text message including a dynamic verification code to the terminal in the user's possession. The user is then generally required to enter the dynamic verification code included in the verification text message. In the event that the user enters the dynamic verification code, the user passes the application server's security check and is granted access to the Internet application.
However, the dynamic verification code carried in the verification text message is generally composed of simple numbers. For example, in the event that an Internet transaction is being conducted, an online banking server associated with the Internet transaction will send a verification text message consisting of a six-digit number to the user-registered terminal. If the user correctly enters the six-digit number included in the verification text message, the user is permitted to complete the online banking transaction. However, because verification text messages used in some related art only include simple written numerical information, malicious third parties can steal the verification text messages or the numerical information included in the verification text messages using Trojan Horse programs with relative ease. The malicious third parties can enter the written numerical information in secure verification interfaces and thereby complete security checks. Accordingly, numerical verification codes transmitted in existing security check methods are relatively unreliable, resulting in poor access security for Internet applications.
Therefore, there is a need for a method, device, server, system, and terminal for providing more effective security checks.